Living with Troy and Gabriella
by hsm4ever54
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been married for 2 years and they decied to have a child
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its me again I thoute to do another story It's about me living with Troy and Gabriella as their child .**

Gabriella _giving birth _Troy I can't do it. Yes you can just one more push. Gabriella pushed and soon they herd Waaaaaah filled the room

**Alright I am going to do this tory and the other one every single story I'm going to do will have atleast 21 capters or less thank u bye by the way tomarrow 1-17 is my birthday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Troy said Gabrilla

Gabriella is 4 mounths Pregnant with her first child

Hi Gabby

Are you ready for my doctors appontmen today?

Yeah said Troy

At the doctors office

The doctor would you guys like to now what you are having?

Yeah they both said

You guys are having a Girl

Ahhhh they both said

On the way home from the doctors office

So what do you want to name her?

I don't know I will look on the computer when we get home.

Troy I found some names!

What names do you like Troy?

Thease

Madison, Natalia, Lily, Grace, Hailey and Amber

My favorite name is Amber said Gabriella

Ok then

But we need a middle name for her

Ok

I love Rose it fits prifect

Ok then her name will be Amber Rose Bolten


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day Gabriella and Sharpay went shoping for some baby chloses**

So whats her name again asked Sharpay

Its Amber Rose Bolten we found it on the computer

Ohh yeah said sharpay

After an hour of shoping they heaed home

Troy I'm home said Gabriella

Ok I'm in the kichen said Troy

Hi how was shoping?

Good as Gabriella heaed to the chouch when Troy walked in

2 months went by so Gabriella is 6 months long

How are you feeling asked Troy

Alright I gess said Gabriella

That night Gabriella woke up becouse she was in pain

Troy get up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What ?

Get up I think my water broke!!!!!????

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lets get your bag and I will take you to the hospital

On the way to the hospital

Troy it hutrs

I know babe it will be ok

At the hospital Gabriella got into bed

Her doctor walked in

Hi gabriella how are you?

Alright

I'm going to see how far you are dialated

Ok said Gabriella as she grabbed Troy hand

You are 1 centameater

Ohh ok said Gabriella

Troy !

Yeah Gabriella

I'm scared I'm only 6 months long

I know its going to be ok

2 hours went by

It's 5:00 A.M.

Ahhhhh said Gabriella when she had a contrachen

Her doctor came in gabriella you are 3 cenameters

Ohhh

One hour went by a the baby's haret raight whent down

Troy get my doctor the baby's hart raght is going down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok as troy ran out to find her doctor

Her doctor ran in to check on the baby

One hour whent by and gabriella was 5 cenameaters

5 more to go said Gabriella

3 hours whent by

Gabriella you are 9 cenameaters said her doctor

In 15 minuts I will come back to check on you

Troy?

Yeah gabby

Do you have the video camra with?

Yeah why?

I would like to tape the brith

Alrigh that's were I'm leaving it bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Gabriella I would like you to push on the count of three ok

Ok said Gabriella as she grabed Troy hand

Alright 1,2,3, push!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A nurse counting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

20 minutes whent by

Alright Gabriella one more push

Troy I can't

Yes you can it's just one more push

Ok said Gabriella

Alright push Gabriella

AHHHHHHHHHHH said Gabriella while pushing

Then a cry filled the room

But then all of a sidden the cry stoped

The nursees gave the baby some oxigen

And that did not help

So they took the baby out of the room

Where is my baby going asked Gabriella

She is going to the nicu

Why Troy asked

She is having some truble breathing

Omg cryed Gabriella

I will be right back said the nurse

After 45 minutes wen't by the nurse came back

Your baby is on a ventalater right now

Can I see her asked Gabriella

Tommarow said the nurse

What why said Gabriella with tears in her eyes

Becouse the doctor incasse she dosent make it

24 hourse wen't by

Ok Gabriella are you ready to see her

Yeah said Gabriella

Ok then

In the nicu they saw a 100 babies in there

The the nurse took them to there dauhter

That's her said the nurse

Wow she look's so small said Gabriella

How much did she waght?

1 pound and 7 ozens

Wow they both said

** Alright I'm duin with this capter I would like some ideas for the next on bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry its late I have been busy whith school and going to the doctor alote I have to go back to the doctor this Friday soo yeah hers the story**

One month wen't by Troy and Gabriella are going to see there daghter

Troy? Asked Gabriella

Yeah Gabriella said Troy

I'm just thinking when she will be abell to come home

She will come home soon I hope

When they got to the hospital they wen't to leval 3

Hi were here to see Amber Bolton said Troy

Ok follow me said the nurse

They followed the nurse to a bed with a small baby in it

Here you go said the nurse

Thank you they both said

Hi prinsess said Troy

After a few minutes her doctor came to check on her

Hi said Dr. Kills ( **that's my doctor**)

Hi said Gabriella

Umm do you know when she will come home said Troy

Well when she gets more whight then I think she will be abale to go home

Ok they both said

How munch dose she waght asked Gabriella

She waghs 6 bl and 5 oz

Ohh

How much dose she have to waght to come home

8 bl and 6 oz ok

One munth whent by and they got a call from the hospital

I'll get it Troy said Gabriella

Ok said Troy

Hello said gabriella

_Hi is this Gabriella Bolton said the nurse_

Yes why are you calling me asked gabriella  
_well your daghter is ready to come home_

Really said Gabriella

_Yeah she is ready said nurse_

Ok we will be on our way there in few minutes said gabriella

_Ok bye_

Bye

TROY called Gabriella

What is something roung said Troy

No we can get Amber today said Gabriella

Really said Troy

Yeah lets go!!!! Said gabriella

When they got to the hospital

Hi were here to pike up Amber Bolton said Troy

Ok I will go get her said nurse

15 minutes whent by and the nures came back with a pink blanket

Here she is said nures

Thank you said Troy and Gabriella

On the way home

I'm soo happy she is coming home said gabriella

Me to said Troy

When they got home they took Amber out ok her car seat

**That's were I'm leving it I hop you liked this chapter I would like some idais for the next on ok bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry it's late I've been busy. Here is the story

Three years later

Troy and Gabriella were sleeping when there dauter came in

Mommy daddy wake ukp!!! Said Amber

Noo said Troy still asleep

Pwease said Amber

Later that day

Happy birthday princess said Troy

Mommy what is a Birthday? Asked Amber

It's the day you were born sweethaert

Ohh said Amber

Do you want to look at your baby book? Asked Troy

Yeah!!!!! Said Amber

Ok then said Troy

They looked at the pichurs

Sorry it's so short I couldn't think of anything


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chaper**

So Amber what do you want to do for your birthday asked Troy

Go to pawk go to pawk yelled Amber

Ok we will to the park right after lunch said Gabriella

15 minutes and lunch was over

Let go yelled Amber

Ok just wait we have to get our shoes on ok said Troy

Ok said Amber

17 minutes went by and they were at the park

So what do you want to do princess asked Troy

I want to go over there said amber( pounting at the sandbox)

Ok said Troy have fun

4 minutes and Troy looked and Amber wasn't at the sandbox

Amber yelled Troy

Troy she is over there said Gabriella pounting at the top of the slide

Amber stay there said Troy

Just then she slid down backwords

AMBER!!!!!!!! Both Troy and Gabriella Yelled

Waaaaaaa cried Amber when she was at the bottom

Troy and Gabriella ran to there daouter

Are you ok asked Troy

No she pounted at her scraped knees

Oww said Gabriella

Come here sweethart said Troy

Lets get you home so we can clean it up ok said Troy

Ok said sobbing Amber

When the got home they went to the bathroom

Ok Amber I will be right back I need to get some things ok said Gabriella

Ok said Amber

When Gabriella got back she bought proxied and Bandads

Ok sweetharet this will sting a little said Gabriella

Ok said Amber

Gabriella put some proxied on her finguer

Ok here it goes said Gabriella

Owwwwwww screamed Amber

I know I know sweethart I will be done soon said Gabriella

After12 minutes Gabriella was done

All done sweety said Gabriella

Ok mommy said Amber

Why don't you go show daddy your bandads said Gabriella

Ok said Amber

Amber went down stares to show her daddy her bandads

Daddy look said Amber pounting at her bandads

Troy looked at his dauter

Ohh that's cool said Troy

An hour went bye

They were all in the livingroom watching a movie

Mommy asked Amber

Yes Amber what is it asked Gabriella

Were do babies come from asked Amber

Umm the come from the stork said Gabriella

Whats a stork asked Amber

It's a bird that brings babies to mommy's and daddy's

**Alright that is it I would like some idaeas for the next one and I need more revews please xoxo Amber**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated for a some time I've been buys with school and homework and family and my computer got brock **

**Any heres this chapter enjoy!!!!!!!!!!**

Two years went by and it's Amber's first day of kindtergarten

Ok let's make it for this Monday at 2 pm said gabriella into her cell phone

Ok thank you miss Bolton Amber's apointment is at 2pm on Monday with doctor Wells (** That's my doctor )** said the nurse

Ok bye said Gabriella

Mommy Mommy yelled Amber

Yes hunny bunny!!!!!!!!

Weres daddy?

He's with his friends playing basketball said Gabriella

Were?

In the park said Gabriella

Can wee go watch them pwease

Ok let call him to let him know

**Troy talking **_ Gabriella talking_

**Hello?**

_Troy it's me_

**Hi my love whats up?**

_I was wondering if me and amber can come see you and the guys play some basketball?_

**Sure that's fine**

_Ok see you soon bye_

**Bye **

Ok we can go lets get your shose on ok

Ok mommy

Monday morning 8 am

What would you like for breakfest Amber? Asked Troy

Eggs said Amber

Ok eggs it is

Eating breckfest

Amber are you ready for kindergarten next Monday asked Troy

Yeah

You have a doctor apointment this afternoon ok said Gabriella

Ok said Amber

Will I have to get shots? Asked Amber

Yeah said Gabriella

How many asked Troy

14 shots

Nooooooo yelled Amber

2pm

Hi Amber Bolton has an appontment with doctor wells at 2 pm said Gabriella

Ok here are some forms to fill out and bring it back to the window when your finshed said the nurse

Ok said Gabriella

15 minets later

Amber said a nurse

That's us hunny come on said Gabriella

Ok said amber

Hi amber your getting so big said the nurse

Lets get your wight and hight ok said the nurse

Ok said Amber

5 minutes later

Hi amber said doctor wells

Hi said amber

Do you know why you are here asked doctor wells

Kindtergarten said amber

Good said the doctor

10 minutes later

Ok said two nurses with her shots

Nooooooo yelled amber trying to get away

20 minutes later amber finuly got all her shots

Sunday night befor kindergarten

Time for bed said Troy

No bed no ded yelled Amber

I'll read you a story abot a little girls first kindergarten

Ok said Amber

10 minutse amber was asleep

In the morning

Amber time to get up said Troy

Noo mouned Amber

Come on you don't wanna be late for kindergarten said Gabriella

7:40 am

Come on Amber lets go in said Gabriella

**Lats were I'm leaving it give me some ideas for the next one. What should happen when amber is at kindergarten when here parenrs leave and what should Troy and Gabriella do when she is at school for the first time. I would like at least 4 ideas befor the next one so please think bye**

** Oxoxoxoxo Amber**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys srry I haven't uplouded for while I've been busy with school and family I hope you guys like this chapter**

**7:45**** AM**

**Walking in to the building Troy , Gabriella and Amber go to her classroom to meet her teacher **

**Here we are room 423 Mrs. Anderson Said Troy**

**Gabriella opened the door there were kids and perants every were you looked.**

**Hi I'm mrs. Anderson the teacher and who do we have here? Mrs. Amnderson asked**

**This is Amber Bolton said Gabriella**

**Say hi amber said troy**

**Hi said amber in a little voice**

**Would you like to come in and meet the other kids ? asked Mrs. Anderson**

**Amber shuck here head yes**

**Ok come on in then said Mrs. Anderson**

**8:00 AM**

**Ok parents say good bye to you kids and please leave your kids are in good hands here said Mrs. Anderson**

**Ok I guss this is it Amber said Gabriella**

**Mommy and Daddy will be back at 3:00 ok said Troy**

**Nooooooo DON'T GOOOOO yelled Amber'**

**Mommy and daddy will be back sweetheat ok said Gabriella **

**Mrs. Anderson came over**

**May I help you leave Mr. and Mrs Bolton**

**Yes please said Troy**

**Hey Amber do you like to color asked Mrs. Anderson**

**Yeah Said Amber with tears in here eyes**

**Well come with me than ok said Mrs. Anderson**

**When we go you two should leave ok wispering to Gabriella**

**Ok said Gabriella we will do that**

**As Amber and Mrs. Anderson were walking over to a bunch of kids at a table Troy And Gabrriella left **

** 8:15**

**Hi said a little girl named Mary**

**Hi said Amber**

**Whats your name asked Amber**

**Mawry said Mary**

**Nice to meet you Mary my name is Ambor**

**Ok boys and girls its crcle time everyone come over here please said Mrs. Anderson**

**Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella **

**Soo were alone said troy**

**I know I can't beleave it she is growing up so fast said Gabriella**

**Soo what do you want to do asked Troy**

**I don't know mabe watch a movie or something said Gabriella**

**A movie sounds good to me said Troy**

**Ok then said Gabriella what movie should we watch asked Gabriella**

**How about accused at 17 looks good said Troy**

**Ok then lets watch that then said gabriella**

** 12:23**

**Snack time every one Said Mrs. Anderson**

**Soo do you have a mommy and daddy asked Amber to her new friend Mary**

**No just a mommy my daddy died along time ago said Mary**

**Ohh me sorry abot that said Amber**

** Ok Guys that's were I'm leaving it tell me what you think I wuold like a lot more revews this time so tell your friends about my story please and wright it on your fan fichen page please also I was think something bad should happen but and who should it happen to here r your choices Troy,Gabriella, Amber or Mary wich one that's it bye**

** Xoxoxoxox Amber **

**PS I have a poll up on my page so please vote **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's me I would love ****ALOTE more people to vot on my poll please so I know what I'm going to do with this story here so yeah vote please and enjoy this chapter**

**2:55 PM**

**Ok you guys and girls time to get ready to go home said Mrs. Anderson**

**Everone got ready to go home**

**So whos picking you up asked Amber to her new best friend Mary**

**My mommy said Mary what about you ?**

**My mommy and Daddy said Amber**

** 3:00**

**Hi were here to pick up Amber Bolton said Troy's dad**

**Ohh ok who are you asked Mrs Anderson**

**Were her grandparents said Troy's mom**

**Ohh ok Amber your grandparents are here to pick you up said Mrs. Anderson**

**Ok bye mawy said Amber **

**Hi sweatheart said troy's mom**

**Hi were mommy and daddy asked Amber**

** Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella **

**Mr. Boton said the doctor**

**How is she Doctor said Troy**

**She hit her head prity hared in the acceddent said the Doctor**

**Can I go see her asked Troy**

**Yes you may she is in room 523 3****rd**** floor said the doctor**

**Ok thank you**

** In gabriella's room**

**Hey said Troy**

**On resopnce from Gabriella**

**Gabby it's me Troy said Troy**

**Troy in a weak voice said gabriella**

**Yeah what is it asked Troy**

**Were's Amber still in a weak voice**

**With my parents baby said Troy **

** Meanwhile with the doctor**

**Doctor I got the test results on Gabriella Bolton said the nurse**

**Ohh good so what does it say asked the Doctor**

**She's pregnant said the nurse**

** Meanwhile with troy's parents and Amber**

**Soo what do you want to do asked Troy's mom**

**See mommy and daddy said Amber**

**Not right now said Troy's dad**

**I want to seeee mommy and daddy yelled Amber**

**Tommrow you will see them said Troy's mom**

** 7:59 PM**

**Come on Amber time for bed said mom**

**Nooo bed yelled Amber**

**How about this do you want me to call your daddy in the phone asked Troy's dad**

**Yeah said Amber**

** Troy**

_**Amber/ Troy's dad**_

**Troy's phone rings I'll be right back baby gotta take this ok said Troy**

**Ok be back soon said Gabriella**

**Hello said Troy**

_**Hi son I'ts your dad Amber want's to tal;k to you for a few minutes**_

**Ok said Troy**

_**Hi daddy were are you asked Amber**_

**I'm with mommy sweatheart **

_**Were**_

_**At the hospital she is hurt ok **_

_**Ok I miss you daddy**_

**I miss you to sweathaert see you tomrrqw ok**

_**Ok daddy bye**_

**Bye swaetheart**

**They both hang up**

** Back with Gabriella**

**Hi I have the test resultse bacj said the doctor as troy walked in**

**What dose it say asked Troy**

**Gabriella you are pregnant**

**OMG they both said**

** The next morning 8:00 AM**

**Hey said troy to his parents as they walked into Gabriella' room**

**Hi said Troy's parents**

**Were's Amber asked Gabriella**

**She is out in the hallway right now said Troy's mom**

**Have her in said Troy I'll go get her**

**Amber were are you asked Troy **

**Over here daddy said Amber sitting on the bech**

**Do you want to come in and see mommy asked Troy**

**Ok said Amber**

**Alright then they walked into Gabriella's room**

**Hi swaetheart said Gabriella **

**Hi mommy you better asked Amber**

**Yes swaetharet I am better**

**Ohh we need to tell you guys something we found out last night said Troy**

**Gabriella is pregnant said Troy**

**OMG said troy's mom**

**What did you say daddy asked Amber**

**Mommy is going have baby said Troy**

** Ok that's were I'm leaving it tell me what you think and please vote on my poll. How should Amber reackt to the news bye guys **

** Ooxoxoxoxoxoxo Amber**


	11. AN

Hi guys I finaly got microwsoft word working so yeah I thought I would let you know. I will still be doing my story but I don't know when I will have time to start. I have homework and with basketball stating in january I don't know when I can start. You can message me if you have any qestions you may have. So I have to go know so I will see when I can get another chapter up.


	12. Chapter 11

Hi guys alright here is the story

**8:01 AM**

**Daddy where is the baby asked Amber**

**In your mommy's tummy said Troy**

**Oh ok said Amber**

**Noon**

**Mrs. Bolton you may leave now said the nurse**

**Ok said Gabriella**

**2:45 PM**

**Mommy me hungry said Amber**

**Ok hunny what do you want to eat? Asked Gabriella**

**I want a cheese sanmich said Amber**

**Ok hun said Gabriella**

**6:00 PM**

**Daddy me don't feel good said Amber**

**What's wrong sweetie asked Troy**

**Tummy hurts said Amber**

**I will get you some medicine said Troy**

**3:00 AM**

**Ahhhhhhh screamed Amber **

**Troy and Gabriella ran to Amber's room**

**Sweetie what's wrong asked Gabriella**

**My tummy hurts yelled Amber**

**Lets get you to the hospital said Troy**

**3:30 AM in ER **

**Mommy it hurts yelled Amber again**

**A nurse walks in with an Iv line**

**This will hurt for a minute said the nurse**

**3:45**

**Doctor got the test results back for Amber Bolton said the nurse**

**Thank you very much said the doctor**

**Alright I have the test results back said the doctor**

**It is her appendix she needs to have surgery right away said the doctor**

_**Alright that is where I am leaving it. **__**How should Amber's surgery go will it go good or bad. Please comment to let me know of how it should turn out**_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi you guys I would like a lot more reviews for this chapter at least 5 comments so please tell your friends about my story please now with the story_

**In the or with Amber getting her appendicitis out**

**Ok we are done said the doctor**

**Want me to go talk to the parents asked one of the nurses**

**No I will said the doctor**

**In waiting room with Troy and Gabriella**

**Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said the doctor**

**Yes they both said**

**We are done and everything went well said the doctor**

**Ohh good said Troy**

**She is in the recovery room waking up said the doctor**

**When are we aloud to see her asked Gabriella**

**I will have a nurse come and get you said the doctor**

** In recovery room with Amber**

**Hi hunny said Gabriella**

**Hi said Amber**

**How are you feeling asked Troy**

**Fine but I am tired said Amber**

_That's it for now. What should happen next? You tell me. 5 comments before the next one_


	14. Chapter 13

Hi you guys here is the next chapter

One week went by and Amber is being released from the hospital

Ready to go asked Troy

Yeah said Amber in the wheelchair

On the way home from the hospital

What do u want to do when we get home asked Gabriella

Watch a movie said Amber

Ok what movie do you want to watch asked Troy

Camp Rawk said Amber

Two days went by and Gabriella has a doctor appointment

Gabriella said the nurse

3 minutes later

Hi Gabriella said the doctor

Hi said Gabriella

Ok we are going to do an Ultrasound to see how the baby is doing said the doctor

Ok said Gabriella laying down on the table

2 minutes later ( Gabriella is 5 months long )

Ok would you like to know the sex of the baby asked the doctor

Yeah I would said Gabriella

Ok it turns out you are having a baby boy. Congratulations said the doctor

10 minutes later at the Bolton house

Troy are you here asked Gabriella

Yeah I'm in the kitchen making Amber a sandwich said Troy

Mommmy yelled Amber

So how did it go asked Troy

Everything went well and we are having a baby boy said Gabriella

OMG yelled Troy that's awesome

Two months later

Hi mawy said Amber at school

Hi Ambor said Mary

Ok children as you know our spring concert is coming up so we are going to practice the songs we are working on said Mrs Anderson

Later that day

Mommy my concert is coming up are you and daddy coming to it asked Amber

Yeah said Gabriella and Grandma and grandpa are coming to watch

Ok that is where I'm leaving it. What should happen at Amber's concert. Should Gabriella's Water break and have to leave erely or should it break in the middle of the night before the concert and Amber can't proforme. And what should the baby's name be I can't choose ethore John or chris? Please help me


End file.
